


Facebook Friends

by Adensionia



Series: Friend-fiction [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Fursuits, Kinks, Kinky, Licking, M/M, Multi, Not serious at all, Sex, Sexy, Skrillix, dragon dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adensionia/pseuds/Adensionia
Summary: Two guys do the sexy and a third joins in.





	

Sir Anime didn't know what he'd be getting into when he made that comment. As soon as he hit send, he thought it would be done. The funny memes would be there and life would go on. That was until another meme lord came along. You see, these two had a mutual friend named Isabel. The moment she saw Daniel reply to Sir Anime she orgasmed just thinking about what sexy times would go on between the two. It was love at first overdone meme. After the posts were made, Sir Anime knew. He knew it in his heart and soul. He knew Daniel would be his. "I'm a switch" He said, but his body said otherwise. Daniel knew this well. You see, Daniel was a dom. He was. Things changed when he had his first encounter with Sir Anime. Sir Anime was a l33t pr0 haxer who knew he had to get inside of Daniel. Sir Anime did what he had to do and got Daniel's IP address. It was then that Sir Anime knew where he had to go...

 

Two weeks later, Daniel had all but forgotten about the memes and youyous. He was caught off guard when he saw a giant Facebook profile picture wobbling towards him,"Wait! That's Sir Anime's profile picture!" Sir Anime stopped and let out a mighty laugh,"Correction, you actually should have said,'Stay where one is or delay action until a particular time or until something else happens! A word used to identify a specific person or thing observed by the speaker another word used to indicate third person singular present of be, a word or set of words by which a person, animal, place, or thing is known, addressed, or referred to, belonging to or associated with the people or things previously mentioned or easily identified, and lastly mine own visual representation of a person, object, or scene, as a painting, drawing, photograph."  
Daniel stared at the square cartoon figure in awe for a moment before his face turned red and eyes diverted. He presses his pointer fingers together and releases them repeatedly like they do in anime,"H-How did you find me Sir Anime?" Sir Anime laughs,"Don't you mean-" Daniel interrupts,"Enough with the memes. Let's just have sexy sex."  
"Can do." Sir Anime says confidently before waddling over on his blocky corners. Daniel moans at the motion,"You remind me of Minecraft... I love that game."  
Sir Anime chuckles,"That's what all of my lovers say."

"Wait! You're not a virgin?!"

"No, are you?"

"... No..."

"We can fix that, Senpai~~~~~~~~"

Daniel quickly rips off his pants to reveal a tiny acorn penis. Sir Anime holds in a laugh and flips the smaller man over. Daniel gasps,"I'm a dom! I have to be on top or my masculinity will be tarnished forever!" Sir Anime ignores the other and inserts a corner into Daniel's tight asshole. Both groan in pleasure, when an odd man in a furry costume turns the corner to see this display. The new person takes off the animal head. Sir Anime and Daniel both stop and gaze at him, both gasping in unison,"Skrillix?!"

"Yes. It is me." Skrillix then tries to beat box but it just sounds like someone spitting everywhere with no real beat,"I'm so cool." He says before dabbing. Daniel glares,"No. That's Joshua, not Skrillix." Sir Anime looks on in disappointment,"I wanted a threesome with Skrillix..." Josh smiles,"Why not the next best thing? A threesome with me?" He says as he pulls out a neon glowing dragon dildo. Both Sir Anime and Daniel moan at the thought of using the phallic device. Josh disappoints them by proceeding to insert it into himself and flicking it on. He then inserts his penis into a hole in the back of the 2D square picture. Sir Anime groans and they all buck their hips in unison, forming a porn ripoff of the human centipede. They continue this motion for a while before all three are worn out and fall asleep where they stand.

Erik now turns the corner, seeing the semen covered people. His eyes linger on Josh. He creeps forward and removes the still-vibrating dildo. He licks it all over, relishing the taste of Josh's savory booty. Satisfied, Erik leaves the scene and the trio passed out.


End file.
